


金发先生

by Sahar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahar/pseuds/Sahar
Summary: Toby喜欢上了一个神出鬼没的金发先生。





	金发先生

他又来了。  
Toby在自己的随身记事本上写下了时间，这个举动似乎没什么目的，但连续半个月下来看上去就有些诡异了。不过鉴于这件事目前只有他自己知道，所以也就算不上什么大事了。没人知道就没人评价，对吧。  
道理是这样的，但时间一长Toby自己都觉得不对劲了。他看见男人坐在他的老位置上，享受了十分钟他的咖啡和早餐之后掏出了他的本子——那应该是个速写本，Toby猜——画了起来。  
Toby还不知道男人叫什么，不知道他喜欢喝什么，不知道他是做什么的，Toby对他一无所知。除了他每天都会光顾他打工的咖啡店对面那家咖啡店之外。当然了，如果男人能够光顾他打工的咖啡店，他自然可以知道对方喜欢喝什么，也可以在为他点单时知道他姓什么，甚至可能在给他上咖啡时跟他聊上两句，知道他做什么。  
可是那个见鬼的男人总是光顾对面的咖啡店，从来都是。  
这就让Toby有点不爽了，不是因为对面咖啡店抢了他们的顾客，是对面咖啡店抢了那个顾客。  
Toby大概有点喜欢他。可是谁会不喜欢他呢？他的头发在晴天里总是金子一样闪着光似的炫目，他的五官深邃，颧骨高得好像谁摸上去都能划伤，他的眼睛是蓝色的，被挡在一副不算小也不是时下流行的那种特别大的金边眼镜后面。他很高，总是隔着一条街的距离所以Toby看得并不确切，但他大概比Toby高半个头。  
Toby有点喜欢他。他喜欢看他坐在街边，低着头在本子上写写画画的样子，伦敦的天气总是阴沉沉的，但他好像从来不被这份阴郁所困扰，风有时会把他原本夹在耳后的金发吹得扬起，他也不管，任由它们在自己头顶飞扬，像面耀武扬威的旗帜。  
他喜欢穿黑白两色的衣服，气温高时，他就只穿着白色的背心，下面是一条浅色的牛仔裤，和他的金发一起看起来就像个会被学校开除的不良少年；而有时候天气变凉，他就会套上黑色的外套，有时候是薄风衣，有时候是皮外套。无论穿什么，他看起来都像个模特。  
Toby喜欢他。他每天都在他出现的时间里在自己的记事本上写下他出现的时间，然后看他每次出现的时间有什么规律，以此预测到他什么时候出现，这样才能保证当他出现的时候，自己总是在最好的状态。  
即使他从没看到过Toby，即使他从来没想过街对面这家咖啡店。  
这是最烦人的一点了，哪怕一次也好，男人如果可以选择这家咖啡店，Toby就能够跟他说上一两句话。他总不能穿着自家咖啡店的制服跑去对面店里跟它的客人说话吧，这可没有一点道理。  
“啊，他好帅啊！”一声感叹在他耳边响起，如果不是几步之外还有客人在那喝咖啡，Toby一定要提醒他的同事，别这么一副就快要高潮了的语气。  
等等，她在说谁？  
“你在说谁？”  
Jessica，他的同事，立刻兴奋地指着隔着咖啡店玻璃一眼看过去的街对面：“就是那个帅哥啊！他每天都会来，在那待上好几个小时，也就是你一天到晚谁也不看，根本没注意到他。”  
Jessica十分没有道理地责难他，好像他没有关注到对面店里一个帅气男人就是天大的过错一样。而且实际上他有些关注过头了，只是她不知道罢了。  
“我在专心服务我们的客人呢！”Toby也用一副被冒犯到的口气，开玩笑地说。  
“哦！他真的很帅，连文身都那么帅，每一个！”Jessica又用那种语气说，Toby为此起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
但她说得一点没错，Toby也举双手赞同。男人身上有很多文身，他只穿着背心的时候就能看得一清二楚。他的手臂，他的手指，他的胸膛都有各种文身，有些可以清楚地看到图案，有些则被衣料半遮半掩。而他身上还有没有更多，鉴于他们没有看过对方不穿衣服的样子，所以只能猜测想象了。  
“你把你现在的专注用一半在店里客人的咖啡上，你的小费就能多一半了。”  
“得了吧，宝贝Toby，看帅气的文身师养眼比小费好得多，美貌可不是钱能买来的，”Jessica捏着Toby的脸，他还有一点点需要一些时间才能消去的婴儿肥，“像你这样漂亮的小人儿，是很难懂我们普通人看帅哥的心情的。”  
Toby翻了个白眼，很多原因，不过……  
“文身师？你又从哪知道的消息？”  
“我们有咖啡店服务生地下联盟，”她煞有介事地说，“对面咖啡店的服务生是我的室友，你还记得吗？”  
不管Jessica提没提过，或者Toby记不记得，至少现在他知道男人是干什么的了。  
“那你还知道什么啊？”  
“就这些，我又不是真的会去泡他，闲谈是一回事，打听就是另一回事了宝贝。”  
Toby立刻住了口，他只是在闲谈，可不是要打听。  
关于“金发先生”每日莅临对面咖啡店的时间记录又增加了两三页纸，日历也翻过了一页之后。从某个早晨开始，“金发先生”没有再出现了。  
这倒也没什么奇怪的，有很多人会在固定的一段时间里每天光顾同一家店，当他某天觉得腻了之后，就会如同从未出现过一样消失得无影无踪。  
但一个习惯的形成其实只需要21天，当你习惯了连续一个月在每天上班半小时后抬头就能看见一个“金发先生”坐在你工作台的对面，那么他的突然消失就会对你造成一些困扰。  
“Toby宝贝，这是你在这两天里面弄洒的第五杯咖啡了，你哪里不舒服吗？”Jessica迅速地帮他擦掉了流理台上的咖啡。  
他没事，他只是因为对面咖啡店少了个顾客而心不在焉，为对面咖啡店的营收担心，为他们的咖啡和餐点是不是变差了苦恼。  
这种事情持续了一个星期之后，Jessica把他换到了晚班，那个时候客人更少，对于Toby最近的工作状态来说容错率也高一些。所以尽管Toby对此表达了一下抗议，还是听从了Jessica的安排。  
事情似乎回到了正轨，恢复了正常。Toby又能完美地调出一杯令许多客人都忍不住特意去工作台前称赞他的咖啡，也能保持流理台如同往常一样干净，并且在每天晚班结束的时候都会把店里打扫得干干净净。  
“金发先生”的消失和他的出现一样稀松平常，除了让Toby考虑要不要找个文身店去文个文身之外，倒也没有让他生出更多奇奇怪怪的念头。  
店门被推开的时候，Toby正在盥洗室门口将拖地的水倒进下水道，店门上的铃铛声提醒他有客人进来，于是他头也没回地说：“我们打烊了，请明天再来。”  
“不能点单了吗？”一个男人的声音。  
Toby放下水桶和拖把，从盥洗室走了出来，“是的，今天已经……呃，如果你的确需要的话，我可以给你做一杯，咖啡机和收银机都还开着。”  
“金发先生”站在柜台前面。  
这简直就是灾难。这家咖啡店的室内装修里包含一面巨大的镜子，Toby可以清楚地看到自己用头巾裹着金色的卷发，他的胡子上还沾了一点泡沫，他的绿色围裙上有早些时候被小孩子不小心弄上的咖啡和奶油，他手上还戴着橡胶手套。像个刚处理完尸体的变态杀人狂。  
“你好，请问你想喝什么？”Toby站到收银台前。  
“拿铁就好，谢谢。”  
这太简单了，Toby想也没想就点头笑了笑，“好的，请问是带走还是在这边喝呢？”  
“如果你急着打烊我可以带走，如果不着急，我想在这坐一会儿。”  
“哦，我们是要打烊了，不过我还没有收拾完，你可以在这待会儿，没问题的，我是说，如果你愿意的话。Mr.……？”  
“Bower，我叫Jamie Campbell Bower。”  
“好的，Mr.Bower，热拿铁，半糖……”  
“呃，我还以为我们在自我介绍什么的，我说了名字，然后轮到你说？”Jamie迟疑地，像是终于忍不住了开口问道。  
Toby压根没想到这个，他只是出于店员的对话习惯问了一下对方的名字。当然他内心里那块因为知道了对方名字而起的欢呼雀跃就不必让对面这位先生知道了。  
“啊？哦，是的，对不起。我是Toby，Toby Regbo。”  
Toby冲他致意了一下，紧接着就走到了旁边的流理台开始为他制作那杯咖啡，于是Jamie——他现在不再是代号“金发先生”的男人了——也找了一个卡座坐了下来。  
一杯拿铁的制作时间很短，Toby没让Jamie等太久。毕竟他在这中间还去了一趟员工更衣室，扯掉了那蠢兮兮的头巾，换掉了脏得很彻底的围裙，脱掉了那副“变态杀人狂”橡胶手套。用Jessica的话来说的话：你真是个漂亮宝贝，Toby。  
他把咖啡端过去给Jamie，“你的拿铁。”  
“可是我没要三明治。”  
“那是附送的，作为今晚最后一个客人的福利，……当然，如果你不想要的话，可以放着。”  
Jamie转过头扬起眼角看他，下巴和嘴被他支在桌面上的手臂遮住，那里刚好有个骷髅头的文身，配合上他扬起打趣眼神，显得有那么一些不怀好意。  
“不，我的确需要吃点东西，我这几天累坏了。”Jamie耸了耸肩，无所谓地把三明治拿在了手里。  
鸡肉火腿三明治，“金发先生”在街对面的咖啡店经常点的一种食物，当然了。  
接下来的时间里他们没再交谈，Toby结束了打扫，Jamie把餐盘拿回了工作台，他冲Toby礼貌地笑了笑之后，离开了咖啡店。  
“应该问问他这几天是为了什么累坏了的。”Toby在给店门挂上“close”，拉下卷闸门的时候自言自语。

从那天之后，Jamie开始习惯每天晚上在咖啡店临关门前光顾。他似乎是又恢复了以前每天去咖啡店坐一会儿，喝杯咖啡吃点东西的习惯。Toby对此自然喜闻乐见，他除了能够见到“金发先生”，还有个人在每天客人走光，又还没到关门时间这个时间段里有个人陪着他闲聊。  
他们开始聊天，但实际聊得也不太多。Toby有时候在清点店里的存货，有时候在打扫使用了一整天的工作台，也有时候在清洗那些积满了咖啡渍的机器。有时候Jamie会主动寻找话题，有时候他也并不，他仍然经常拿出他的速写本，现在Toby能够确定那是速写本了，毕竟近距离看来，Jamie在那个本子上的动作可不是在写字。  
也有时候，如果那天Toby过得比较糟糕，难搞的客人、乱跑的小孩，打翻的咖啡什么的，Jamie也会很贴心地放下自己的本子和咖啡，帮Toby拖拖地什么的。  
Toby对此适应不算良好，总是推辞跟拒绝，但要每次都拒绝这么热情的一个人，那是真的有点困难的。  
每一天，在没当班的时候，Toby都在想，他要找点有意思的话题，他要跟Jamie聊更多关于他，关于自己，或者关于他们俩。他在想什么？他们不过就是店员和顾客，Jamie不过就是换了一家店，换了一个时间享受自己每天的咖啡。说不定一个月之后，他就又找到了一家新的咖啡店，在另一个时间，每天去喝一杯咖啡。  
“你很喜欢画画吗？”Toby把咖啡放在Jamie桌前，另一只手抓起他之前靠在那面墙上的拖把。  
“还行吧，我是文身师，是在画要给客人文的文身图。”  
“那个，痛吗？”  
“什么？”  
“就是，文身……”  
Jamie看了他一眼，有点惊讶的，“是会有点疼，怎么，你想文吗？”  
Toby摇头，不，他想。但是他没想好，他为什么要文身呢？他人生的前二十年都从没想过要文身，为什么在半个月之前他开始想要文身，想要找到一个文身师，往他身上去文个他根本还没想好文什么的图案。  
“我怕疼，文身什么的还是算了吧，我想不适合我。”Toby说，他根本没意识到自己因为想法过于纠结，眉心拧成了一团，还把嘴都给嘟了起来。Jessica如果在会立刻告诉他，让他“别勾引人了，漂亮宝贝”！  
“金发先生”看着他陷入沉思，不禁挑起了自己的眉毛，他高而嶙峋的颧骨下面因为灯光而打下一片小小的阴影，像是某个超级反派在若有所思地计划什么坏主意。  
“或许你可以找个机会试试，不试怎么知道不会成功呢？说不定你会很喜欢他（he）呢。“  
“它（it）。”瞧，英国人。  
Jamie喷笑了一下，于是Toby给了他一个被冒犯到的，不那么高兴的眼神，离开了他的座位。  
Toby从杂物间出来的时候发现店里唯一的客人离开了，他的餐盘已经放回了工作台，而他走的时候Toby似乎没有听到店门上的铃铛响声。  
Toby猜测Jamie可能生气了。毕竟Jamie是个文身师，他大概希望每个人都喜欢文身，即使Toby没有不喜欢的意思，他大概希望Toby能够去文个文身，这在文身师眼里肯定是值得鼓励而不是应该退缩的事吧？  
Toby有些泄气，他受够了猜测，受够了假设，受够了每天看到“金发先生”，保持冷静，保持职业素养，做出一副他在更早之前没有在天天观察他，并且觉得他很帅气，并且察觉到自己有点喜欢他的样子。  
他走出工作台，怀着一些愤怒，对自己的和对Jamie的，Jamie有些无辜不是吗？但谁在乎呢。然后他看到了，Jamie之前坐过的位置上，那里放着一个本子，Toby对那个本子太过眼熟了，整整两个月，Jamie每次来到咖啡店都会拿出那个本子，并且在那个本子上画上很久。  
他大概是走得太急把本子给忘了，Toby想。  
大概他一会儿回家发现自己忘了本子就会转头回来拿，又或者他明天会来拿。  
Toby就一个人抱着本子在店里又等了一个小时，等店里的钟告诉他已经是凌晨1点的时候，他才抱着那个速写本，关上了店门回到自己家里。  
他本来应该把本子留在店里，给Jessica发个信息，这样如果明天白班的时候Jamie来拿他的本子，Jessica就可以代为转交给他。但他立刻否决了自己的想法，他不想……不是说不想Jamie跟他的同事有所接触，他只是想把这个本子亲手还给Jamie，即使这个本子或许并没有什么特别的意义。  
总之他就是想要亲手把这个速写本，这个从“金发先生”出现在他视野里的时候，他就带着的本子，亲手还给他。  
第二天Jamie没来，第三天也没有，第四天仍然没有。第五天……  
Toby想了无数种处理那个本子的方法，收起来，丢进垃圾桶，烧掉，丢进水池……最后他翻开了那个本子，第一页，他庆幸他翻开了，Jamie在上面写了自己的名字和联系方式，或许他不是第一次弄丢自己的速写本了。  
他给Jamie打了过去，在电话接通前的“嘟嘟”声里心跳得像吃了过量的跳跳糖，在他的胸腔里胡乱蹦跶，撞得他肋骨发疼。  
“喂？”那个熟悉的，隔着手机听筒变得更加低沉的男声从另一头传了过来。  
Toby捏了捏自己的手机，“呃，是我，Toby。你的本子丢在我们店里了，你能来拿一下吗？“  
“噢！Toby！终于！“Jamie的声音听起来欢呼雀跃，跟失而复得的心情完全吻合，“我是说，我终于知道本子丢在哪里了。“  
“因为你最近都没来，如果你能来的话，你知道，你早就找到它了。“他的语气听起来有像抱怨吗？他希望没有。  
“呃，是的，我很抱歉。因为最近跑得地方太多，我不确定我把它丢在哪里了，而且我这两天挺忙的……“Jamie有些为难地解释，“那个，这个点你是不是已经结束咖啡店的工作了，能不能，能不能麻烦你帮我把本子送来？我想，帮个忙ok吗？“  
能，Toby当然可以，只是去Jamie的地盘送个本子而已，又不是要他去干别的什么。就算他对Jamie有点生气，他还是能答应这个小要求的。他生气的理由又不能告诉Jamie。

Jamie的工作室离咖啡店的距离比Toby想得要远，甚至可以说要远得多。至少如果他每天想要忙里偷闲找家咖啡店喝咖啡吃早餐画画，可不会找一家离家这么远的咖啡店，那绝对是浪费时间。  
他只按了一下门铃，黑色的大铁门就从里面拉开了，Jamie的工作室看起来像个半废弃的仓库，它只是一层平房，面积很大，四周的墙上都是五颜六色的涂鸦，在这个巨大的工作室的一角摆满了文身用的工具，椅子、躺椅、甚至看起来像是手术床一样的东西。  
Jamie放他进去之后没有多说什么，因为他还有一个客人坐在那边的椅子上，伸着一只手等待他完成他的工作。于是Toby就抱着Jamie的那个速写本，跟着走了过去，安静地、好奇地看着Jamie给客人把整个文身的最后几笔结束掉。  
他可真帅。Toby用眼角偷瞄着文身师，他这次穿着黑色的T恤，没有外套，也不是白背心，手上戴着一双黑色的手套，仍然是那副金边眼镜。他把头发用黑色皮筋绑了起来，这样就不会掉到额前挡住视线，干扰他的工作。  
文完了最后几笔，Jamie用纸巾擦拭过客人的手臂，然后放下了工具。  
“5-7小时之后撕掉纱布，注意清洁，保持干燥，这几天可别喝酒。“Jamie拍了拍他的肩膀，半警告地说。  
对方身上那些文身看起来明显不是第一次，所以挥着手毫不在意他的叮嘱就离开了工作室。  
“呃……那个，你的本子。“Jamie半天都只是沉默地在那收拾他的工具，Toby终于忍不住开了口。  
Jamie深吸了口气，抬起头，他看着Toby，“这下你知道了吧！“  
“什么？“  
什么？Toby知道什么？  
Jamie有点诧异，就像Toby能够知道他在诧异什么一样：“你翻过我的本子了是吗？“  
这下Toby是真的有点生气了，“我当然翻开了，否则我就不会看到你的手机号了，更不可能给你把本子送过来了。“  
“所以你应该知道了吧！“  
Toby皱起了眉头，他最近总因为Jamie皱眉头，这可不让人高兴。  
“Jamie，有话请你直说，我以为没什么好隐瞒？如果你希望我知道的话。”  
“金发先生”几乎是笨拙地，抓了抓他的头发，为难地皱起眉头，欲言又止。  
“我以为你翻过本子就该猜到了，我可不是什么变态！”他这句话成功把Toby搞糊涂了。  
Toby看向已经回到了Jamie手里的本子，“我翻开第一页看到了你的手机号，所以立刻给你打了电话。”  
“你是说你没看里面那些？”Jamie惊讶又有些失望地问。  
“没有，我想那是隐私，不管里面是什么。”  
Jamie叹了口气，那听起来有点像Jessica有时候，满怀失望又满怀安慰，好像Toby刚搞砸了某件事，而那个结果也不是特别坏的时候。  
“是这样，Toby，我有很多话想跟你说，但我不知道从哪儿说起，因为我觉得不管怎么说，一个陌生人为了你天天追到离家两小时开外的咖啡店就为了盯着你看，多少都会有点诡异吧……”  
什么意思？  
“我不知道怎么告诉你，亲爱的，所以我只能，把我的速写本留在你那里，我想只要你翻开它，就能知道我每天都在干什么，这样我就什么也不用说了。”  
“你得自己说，不管你想说什么。”Toby红着脸，他已经完全明白了Jamie的意思，他再不明白才是真的傻瓜了。  
“金发先生”为了他，才天天跑到离工作室那么远的咖啡店去待着，“金发先生”故意把本子留在店里，就是为了让Toby看看它，就是为了让它能够帮他把Toby带来他身边；“金发先生”傻瓜似的以为他已经看过了那个本子，已经知道了一切。  
“这几天你都没联系我，我以为你不喜欢……或者是我吓到了你，所以我没再去找你。”  
“金发先生”真的很傻，Toby之前只看到他很帅，他现在知道了，他也很傻。  
Toby伸出手，“把本子给我，我还没看呢，没法给你答复。”  
Jamie于是窘迫地，甚至有些扭捏地把自己的本子又交到了Toby手里。  
这是Toby第一次看Jamie的画，Jamie刚才给客人的文身不算数。他翻开他已经看过的第一页，翻到第二页，顶上写着日期，是“金发先生”第一次出现在对面咖啡店的日期，那张纸上是一张人脸素描。  
那是Toby。  
第三页也是，第四页也是，每张上面都是不同的日期，每张Toby都不一样，有时候是全身像，有时候是咖啡店的场景，有时候仅仅是脸部的肖像画。  
中间断了一个星期，接着又开始了，但从之前白天的场景都变成了晚上，以前更多的是他端着咖啡，端着托盘，或者蹲下身跟来到店里的小朋友说话的；后面则是戴着头巾拿着拖把的，提着水桶拿着抹布的。  
“那一周有个客人每天都在你当班的那个时间段跟我预约来文身，所以我有一周没有过去，再去的时候你已经换到了晚班，我还以为你辞职了什么的……”  
“但是你那天晚上来了。”Toby说，幸好他那天来了。  
“是的，我想告个别什么的？一段无疾而终的单恋？我觉得自己有点蠢，应该早点过去跟你搭个讪，要个联系方式什么的，虽然可能一早就被你拒绝掉。”Jamie说这话的时候紧张坏了，他试图用手舞足蹈来缓解自己的紧张，开个玩笑什么的，但是他眼睛里的紧张根本藏都藏不住。  
后面的事Toby就能猜到了，他故意留下了本子，希望Toby能够看到，这样Toby就能够知道他在想什么。但是他以为Toby好几天没联系他是因为知道了他的感情之后不打算回应，所以才没打给他。  
“好的，我都知道了。”Toby抿着嘴唇，点了点头，有些得意地，狡猾地看着Jamie，“如果你能够停下来，给我一个吻的话，我想我也有一个本子能给你看看，虽然……”  
他本来想说：虽然那个本子上写的东西没有你的本子那么有艺术性，它仅仅是一串数字。但它写下来的，也是Toby早就喜欢上了上他的“金发先生”的证据。  
但他还没来得及说完，蠢蠢的“金发先生‘；每天都花几个小时跑去Toby工作的咖啡店对面的咖啡店坐着，只为了偷偷地看着Toby，偷偷地画Toby的“金发先生”；把本子留在咖啡店以为Toby一定会看，还觉得自己被无声拒绝了的“金发先生”，吻住了Toby。  
他用还戴着黑色手套的双手握住Toby的脖子，让他们彼此贴近，Toby的脸颊紧贴着他高高的颧骨，他们的嘴唇紧贴，温热柔软的舌头伸出，湿润了被夜风吹得干燥的嘴唇，它灵巧地伸进嘴里，扣响齿关，与另一个人的舌头交缠。  
他们在空旷的，能够回荡起接吻声的工作室里长久而热烈的亲吻，直到他们不得不分开呼吸。  
“嘿，你觉得，我在脚上文个波板糖怎么样？”Toby试图喘匀他的气。  
“金发先生”看了一眼他的男友细瘦的脚踝，又看了看他的工作台，“我保证让它很可爱，并且，不会让你很痛。”


End file.
